


Asterix and the (Un)Eventful Journey

by BookGirlFan



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: A small incident on the road home: aka, what happens when Asterix runs out of magic potion?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rereading all my dad's old Asterix comics, and noticed that sometimes Asterix uses all his potion before they get back to the village. Which naturally made me curious: what happens if something happens on their way home?

"It's nice to be heading home again," Obelix beamed. Dogmatic, running along beside him, yipped happily. "Do you think there will be a feast when we return? With lots of boar?"

"There's always a feast!" Asterix assured him, his own grin bright and clear. He too was glad to be heading home at last. "And we can tell everyone of our adventures, and everything that has happened since we left."

"And they can tell us what's happened there!" Obelix's voice took on a fretful tone, his mouth pulling down. "I hope nothing has happened to my menhirs. What if someone's stolen them? We have been gone a while."

"You left Geriatrix to look after them, remember?" Asteric nudged his friend with his elbow, watching Obelix's smile return as bright as before. "They'll be fine."

They continued walking, a comfortable silence falling between them, the kind that only comes with friendship and familiarity. It had been a long and vigorous journey, but they were finally almost home, only a couple of days' walk from their village. The sun was bright high in the sky, and the birds were tweeting cheerily back and forth.

Until they weren't.

A flock of birds took off into the sky, and Asterix put his arm out for Obelix to stop. "There's someone here."

"Romans?" Obelix looked hopeful.

Asterix shook his head. "No, still too far out for Romans. Bandits, more likely."

His hand went automatically to his belt – but there was no gourd. "I'm all out of magic potion! I used the last of it against those pirates." He looked up at Obelix concernedly. "Think you can handle this lot by yourself?"

Obelix beamed at him. "You do ask such silly questions, Asterix!" He raced ahead, shouting happily, "Bandits! Where are you?! You're all mine today!" The bandits, obviously never having met Obelix before, rushed out to meet him, and a fight commenced, the dust from the road kicking up around them as fists and bandits went flying.

Asterix leant back against a tree, crossing his arms and smiling at the battle. It was nice to see Obelix enjoying himself. He didn't often get a treat like this; sure, he got a garrison to himself for his birthday, but that only came once a year. This was much smaller, but it made a nice treat for Obelix, and excellent way to break up the sometimes monotonous journey. 

The last of the bandits retreated hastily back into the forest, leaving behind those too injured to move. Asterix patted one consolingly on the shoulder. "Never mind, maybe next time." The bandit just whimpered.

"Terrible sports, running off like that!" Obelix said as Asterix joined him again. "It's like they don't even want to fight!" He put his hands on his hips, staring disapprovingly at the bandits still lying on the road around them. The bandits, those still conscious, shuddered, and squirmed faster on their way to the relative safety of the trees. 

"Just wait until we're home, there'll be lots of Romans for you to play with," Asterix assured him. "For now, I think I could do with some roast boar!"

His spirits cheered by the thought, Obelix's grin returned, and they set off again for the little Amorican village they called home.


End file.
